disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Naminé
Naminé is a major character from Kingdom Hearts. She is the Nobody of Kairi. She was born when Sora became a Heartless, in order to free Kairi's heart. Background Personality Due to the unusual nature of her birth, Naminé was born without memories and initially believed she lacked emotions. Because of this, Naminé was an obedient Nobody who acted upon whatever order was given as it was the only guidance she had. She had a timid and introverted personality as a result, and lacked determination, although she seemed to enjoy drawing as an outlet. It was only after she realized that her abilities had horrible consequences on others did she realize that she possesses true emotions, as her actions against Sora and the danger she put him in left her feeling guilty and responsible. She starts deciding for herself because of this guilt by rebelling against Organization XIII, in favor of helping those she had manipulated, leading to her becoming more determined in herself. Physical appearance As the Nobody of Kairi, Naminé tames the form of a 14-year old girl with blue eyes. She shares Kairi's physique, but unlike Kairi, Naminé's hair is blonde instead of auburn, and longer than Kairi's. For attire, she wears a plain, white, lace dress and light blue sandals decorated with flowers. In 358/2 Days, Naminé appears taller and more mature, but nothing else changes. Powers and abilities Naminé possesses the ability to control memories, specifically those of Sora's due to being formed from Sora's soul and body, as well as the ones of those who are connected to Sora. By manipulating the "links" of the memory, she can even sever them completely, turning the victim into little more than an empty shell. Naminé can also turn objects affected by the altered memories into the forms they appear in them. With memories of Kairi, Naminé can cover Kairi's image with her own, but she cannot completely remove Kairi's presence due to being her Nobody. In addition, those with a strong connection of Sora cannot completely forget him, as evidenced by Kairi, who slightly remembered Sora while everyone Sora encountered had completely forgotten about Sora's existence. The drawback to this ability is that, while Naminé can manipulate memories with ease, reverting the memory to its original state is difficult when the person is incomplete, such as the case with Roxas and Xion's existences preventing Sora's restoration from progressing and finishing. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Naminé, having become a captive of the Organization, resides in the upper floors of Castle Oblivion. When Sora is led into the castle, Naminé is forced by Marluxia and his partner Larxene to manipulate Sora's memories, slowly causing Sora and his companions to forget many of their friends. At the same time, he is led to believe that Naminé herself is a very important friend that he had forgotten, though in truth they had never met before. Sora undergoes this manipulation so that Marluxia can have Sora become a puppet under Naminé's control, giving Marluxia the ability to overthrow the Superior. Even Kairi is soon forgotten, being replaced by Naminé, and the promise made between Sora and Kairi and her lucky charm take on new forms to reflect the replacement. Being motivated by these false memories, Sora continues to ascend Castle Oblivion when he realizes that she is being held against her will by the Organization. In the case of Sora's memories of Kairi, Kairi had someone who cared very deeply for her while Naminé was all alone in the world, and this motivated her to replace Kairi with herself in Sora's heart. Meanwhile, Naminé is also forced to implant false memories into the Riku Replica, so that he thinks he is the real Riku. However, like Sora, he believes that Naminé is his long lost friend, and that he made the same promise to Naminé that Sora did, and even has an identical lucky charm (though this one is only a transformed card). Naminé's conscience eventually allows her to overcome her loneliness and fears, and she goes to reveal herself to Sora after being released by the two-faced Axel. She appears to Sora in the memory version of Destiny Islands as he is conversing with the memory version of Naminé. She tells him that she had never been in his heart, despite what his memories show him, and to look for a faint glimmer of light in the deepest regions of his heart, for that light is the person special to him. Back in the halls of Castle Oblivion, Sora confronts Naminé, realizing that she is not the person special to him. Just then, the replica arrives, but is defeated. When Sora tries to help him, the replica catches Sora off-guard and strikes him, and is about to move in for the finishing blow, but Naminé quickly shatters the replica's false memories completely, knocking him unconscious. Then, Larxene arrives to finish Sora off, but she ends up defeated when she makes the mistake of incurring Sora's wrath by harming Naminé. After the battle, Naminé explains her actions and motivations, and expresses deep regret, thinking that Sora will not forgive her. Much to her surprise, Sora is completely forgiving, despite the severity of Naminé's doings, though he does admit that he isn't happy about what she has done. When asked if anything can be done to restore their old memories, Naminé says she can do so, but only after they defeat the lord of Castle Oblivion, Marluxia, on the 13th floor. Sora heads off to fight him, and leaves the replica under her care. However, as she is watching over him, Marluxia arrives and kidnaps her. Marluxia puts her to good use when Axel confronts him about his plot to overthrow the Organization. Marluxia puts up Naminé as a human shield, but Axel is not deterred, saying that he will go through her to defeat him, much to her shock. Of course, she is saved by the timely intervention of Sora, though he fails to stop Marluxia from escaping with Naminé. Nonetheless, Sora defeats Axel and moves on to Marluxia, who orders Naminé to completely shatter Sora's memories and destroy his heart, seeing that in his current state, he is of no use to him. But even so, Marluxia can eventually restore Sora and make him his puppet. However, remembering Sora's kindness towards her, Naminé refuses the order. When Marluxia threatens to kill her, Sora urges Naminé to erase his memory and destroy his heart, if it means saving her from Marluxia's wrath. But in the end, she is saved by the Riku Replica's arrival. Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy then initiate one final battle as the replica guards Naminé. After Marluxia is defeated and the replica departs, Naminé presents Sora with the choice of either keeping his memories of the events that took place in Castle Oblivion and abandoning his old memories, or regain those and lose the ones of Castle Oblivion. She understands his choice of the latter and leads Sora, Donald, and Goofy to a chamber housing Memory pods. In these, they can sleep while Naminé rewrites back their original memories that were forgotten. Though it will take some time, she assures him that he will eventually become his former self. However, Sora believes that Naminé will always be in his heart, forgotten but not lost. Thus, the two promise to meet again as real friends, just before Sora falls into a deep slumber. Naminé also aids Riku in his efforts to conquer the darkness within his heart. When Zexion overwhelms him with light, Naminé takes on Kairi's form to convince him that he should accept the darkness as well as the light within him. Thus, he is given the strength to move through the light and strike down Zexion, who only just barely escapes. Naminé and Riku meet again later at the urging of DiZ and she reveals Sora to him, who has fallen into a deep slumber in order to have his memories fully restored. She offers Riku a chance to seal away the darkness in his heart, though he, too, would have to sleep like Sora. But Riku ultimately chooses to face the darkness on his own, and Naminé sees that he has made the right choice. He also reveals his suspicion that it was Naminé who appeared to him as Kairi, which she confirms, although she is surprised. Riku notes that the two "smell the same", before going off to face his darkness. DiZ, knowing that Castle Oblivion is still under the control of the Organization, convinces her to move Sora, Donald, and Goofy to his laboratory in Twilight Town for safekeeping. 358/2 Days During this time period, Naminé has been freed thanks to the actions of Sora, Donald, and Goofy and is trying to restore their memories while they sleep in pods at Twilight Town's Old Mansion with the help of Riku and DiZ. However, the process is taking longer than expected due to some of his "leaked memories" gaining sentience through one of Xemnas' experiments. The individual created from these memories is later revealed to be Xion. Naminé is the one who reveals to DiZ that Xion's existence may halt Sora's awakening, and she is the one who tells Xion of her nature as a replica after her interaction with Riku on Destiny Islands. She also explains that Xion will be forgotten when she dies, as her entire existence is based on memories. However, if Xion doesn't return to Sora, he won't wake up, and Roxas will be absorbed into her. Despite her powers, Naminé also tells Xion that she cannot save her from being permanently forgotten. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Naminé again appears in Kingdom Hearts II, working with DiZ and Riku (who has taken on the appearance of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness in order to use the power of darkness) to restore Sora's memories. Because Sora is incomplete, Naminé is having difficulty chaining his memories back together, so his Nobody, Roxas, an ex-member of Organization XIII, is retrieved by Riku and placed into a digital Twilight Town, where he will live out his days until the time came for him to join with Sora. However, Naminé desires to see Roxas, having developed a connection with him, as his situation is quite similar to her own in Castle Oblivion, and thus enters the digital Twilight Town herself. There, she meets him and acts as a guide towards him when he is attacked by Nobodies. After Roxas's Dive into the Heart, Naminé meets with him again, saving him from the darkness that bursts forth from the Twilight Thorn. She plans to reveal the truth of who he really is, but is stopped by Riku, who says that it's best for Roxas not to know. Even so, their encounter puts Roxas into contact with Kairi the next day, where Kairi manages to remember Sora's name. On the day following, the two meet again, and this time, Naminé manages to reveal Roxas's status as a Nobody, his relationship with Axel, what his connection to Sora is, and that he was never supposed to exist. Upon seeing Roxas's reaction to the revelations, she apologizes and remarks that "some things really are better left unsaid". On the final day of Roxas's time as an independent entity, they meet once more, and Naminé sheds light on Organization XIII, and their search for Kingdom Hearts (world). However, this Naminé is made from data, and is deleted before she can speak any further. But the true Naminé appears, telling Roxas that he will not disappear when he fuses with Sora, and will instead be whole. DiZ quickly tries to stop her, but before she is taken away, she promises him that they will meet again, even if they don't recognize each other. Despite Roxas's pleas for them to let her go, Naminé, DiZ, and Riku disappear into a Corridor of Darkness. Having no further use for Naminé with Sora restored, DiZ orders Riku to destroy her. However, Riku, already angry and bitter towards DiZ for his selfish intentions, instead leaves her in the care of Axel, returning the favor for what she did for him during the Castle Oblivion incident (which was seen as an exclusive clip that appears only in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix). Naminé then makes a speech to Axel, stating that even Nobodies have people who are dear to them, which moves Axel. Naminé makes her final appearance in the game's last world, The World That Never Was. She breaks into the Organization's stronghold, rescuing Pluto and Kairi from their cell in the Organization's dungeon. They then proceed to find Sora, though Naminé's close proximity to her true counterpart causes her to blink in and out of existence as they apparently begin to join together again. While searching for Sora, they are intercepted by Saïx. However, Riku arrives on the scene and manages to drive off Saïx. Naminé then tells Riku that he can take over from this point, and vanishes. After the first battle with the Kingdom Hearts-powered Xemnas, Naminé appears another time, though in a transparent state, and opens up a pathway to Destiny Islands; apparently, only Sora, Riku, and Kairi can see her, as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy have no idea where the pathway came from (however, the French version alters this; when the Corridor to Destiny Islands is opened, Donald asks, "Who was that girl?" to which Mickey replies, "I'll explain to you some other time." Having said thus, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy enter the corridor, leaving Sora, Riku, and Kairi behind to speak to Roxas and Naminé). Kairi thanks her for the help. Naminé then tells Sora that they meet again, though he does not understand what she means (due to his memory loss of Castle Oblivion). At that moment, Roxas projects himself from Sora, and the two Nobodies are glad to meet once more, just as Naminé promised. The two realize that not all Nobodies are doomed to fade into the darkness, as they were able to meet their original selves, and though they are no longer independent, they will still live on through Sora and Kairi. Sora and Kairi promise their counterparts that they will be together every day, and without regret, Naminé finally joins with Kairi, completing her. The two are last seen in the ending FMV, when Sora and Riku return home to a waiting Kairi. As Sora looks up to smile at Kairi, he takes on the appearance of Roxas. Kairi then takes on the appearance of Naminé, who smiles back. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' A data version of Naminé appears in the final episode of Kingdom Hearts coded in the white room where she meets up with Data-Sora (a copy of Sora made from data) and Mickey to tell them about Terra, Aqua, and Ventus as well as Sora's destiny to save them from their suffering along with Axel, Xion, Roxas, and Naminé herself. Due to being data created to pass along that message, she fades soon after saying it. The end of this story results Mickey in writing the letter that he sends to Sora, Riku, and Kairi in Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance While trapped in a dream in The World That Never Was, Sora sees Naminé looking sad in front of a set of stairs. Upon seeing Sora, Naminé quickly runs away until Sora catches up to her. She looks back and, while Sora tries to tell Naminé something, the camera pans to show she is no longer Naminé, but Xion, who looks at him sadly. Blank Points Naminé finishes a drawing of Sora on the Paopu tree in the White Room of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town and says Sora's name. Kingdom Hearts III Naminé first appears as a star encountering Sora in ''The Final World. ''She informs Sora that Kairi was holding on to him so that he wouldn't fade away. Naminé believed that nobody missed her, until Sora told her that he and his friends missed her dearly. Sora promised to find a way to free her, and then she thanked him. Naminé would later have a connection with the Lingering Will, convincing him to fight against Terra-Xehanort. After the Final Clash, Naminé is seen fully restored in the lab room surrounded by Ienzo, Ansem the Wise and Vexen. After she comes around, she is greeted outside of the Radiant Garden castle by Riku, where they both set off in the Gummi Ship. Naminé is last seen again with the gang, collecting seashells with Xion, on Destiny Islands. They witnessed Kairi and Sora had returned to the islands, but Sora disappeared into the unknown, having overused his power of awakening. Gallery Trivia *The ''nami of her name means "ocean wave" in Japanese. This is parallel to Kairi 's name, which contains the word "sea" in Japanese. *For the English release of Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix as part of Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 ReMIX, while archived audio of Brittany Snow from the original Kingdom Hearts II release was used, Meaghan Jette Martin voiced Naminé's lines for the Final Mix-exclusive cutscene that she appears in. *In the Manga, Naminé has been shown to have impressive skills in sewing. es: Namine Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Disney Interactive Studios characters Category:Spirits Category:Reformed characters Category:Those brought back to life